Three-way-dance
by Tina619
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A little bit of weed, a little bit of vodka...too much for Roman, his girlfriend and Seth. Will they do something they will regret afterwards! Adult situations, sex and more. Please don't read if you can't take it ;-)


Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language

**Three-way-dance**

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky…"

Seth Rollins wasn't the best singer, but he tried. And you could for sure say that he felt like a true rock star as he was standing on the hotel room table, using his bottle of beer as a microphone.

Roman Reigns and his girlfriend of 5 years, Alissa, looked at each other and cracked up laughing. They were having one hell of a night; that was for sure.

The WWE roster had just arrived in Houston, Texas. But the next show was still two days away, so that they all had a few days off.

"I guess lil' Seth can't cope with the weed." Roman looked at Seth's dancing skills while he took a deep drag on his joint.

They normally followed the rules, but today was different. It was an exception. They just wanted to have a little fun. Which resulted in drinking a whole lot of beer and vodka, and finally in smoking weed.

Roman, Seth and Alissa had been friends for a long time now. They could rely on each other. And they trusted each other. One of the most important things in a friendship.

"I can't look at this anymore." With a smirk on her face, she made her way to the bathroom. She was quite shocked when she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her make-up was all smudged. But she was having a good time. And she enjoyed it. She enjoyed being high. She had never smoked weed before but it felt amazing. She knew it was a mistake. Drugs were the work of the devil. And nobody should really get in touch with them.

But she didn't care now. She didn't care about anything in that moment.

When she came back to the bedroom, she saw Seth and Roman sitting on the couch. Seth must have ended his promising career as a lead singer. 3MB really could have used him.

"What's wrong?" Alissa looked at them suspiciously. The look on their faces was serious…and a little unsure. "Guys?"

She looked back and forth between Roman and Seth, expecting one of them to say something.

"Baby?" It was Roman who had the courage to speak up first. "Seth and I…well, we were thinking about something."

Alissa looked at her boyfriend intently. What were they up to? This was really awkward. She didn't say anything; she waited for Roman to continue.

"You know that I love you, right?" He stood up and made his way towards her, taking her hand in his. When she nodded, he continued "But how about trying something new? Something exciting?"

She frowned. So wasn't she exciting to him anymore?

"No baby, I know what you're thinking right now." It was as if he could read her mind. "You know that I love being with you. But well…how about a…uhm…a threesome?"

She looked at him surprised. He wanted to share her? With Seth? She glanced at Seth but he couldn't keep the eye-contact and stared at his hands which were folded in his lap.

"Seth, you and me?" This really took Alissa by surprise. But she couldn't deny that it sounded thrilling. Why not? They were friends. They knew each other. And she was sure they could handle it afterwards. When Roman nodded, she turned her head towards Seth again. He still didn't look up, afraid of her reaction. She slowly made her way to the couch, grabbing one of his hands so that he had to stand up.

"Look at me Seth", she said. He finally looked at her, uncertainty reflecting in his eyes. "Is this what you want, Seth?"

Her voice was seductive. She wanted to get him out of his shell. He seemed to be so shy and a little reluctant.

Alissa could feel Roman wrapping his arms around her, his hands cupping her breasts. She pressed her back against his chest, at the same time rubbing her ass against his crotch.

They should probably talk about some rules, but they didn't want to waste any time. It was now or never.

Alissa pulled Seth close to her body, her lips touching his lightly. She could feel his breath on her skin which made her want him even more. Surprisingly it was Seth who closed the gap between them. Pressing his lips to hers, he licked them with the tip of his tongue so that she was forced to open her mouth. She moaned as soon as his tongue entered her mouth and their tongues started to _fight_ with each other. It didn't take her too long to see that he was an amazing kisser.

Roman tightened his grip and started kneading her breasts through her shirt. He loved her boobs. They were perfect in his eyes.

It felt amazing to be in the middle of two men who were all over her body. She felt as eligible as she had never done before. Alissa grabbed the back of Seth's head, pulling him even closer, while Roman started nibbling her neck. That was her soft spot and he knew it all too well.

Roman pulled at Alissa's shirt a little, signalling her that he wants to take it off. He wanted to feel his girl, be as close to her as he could.

He swiftly put it over her head, breaking Seth's and Alissa's kiss, giving her the opportunity to start opening Seth's belt. They looked deep into each other's eyes while she unzipped his jeans. Licking his lips, he threw his shirt over his shoulder with one quick movement.

She felt how Roman was unhooking her bra, slowly letting it fall to the ground. Her nipples were hard when Roman cupped her breasts again.

"You like that, don't you baby?" Roman's deep voice sent chills up and down her spine. He knew exactly what he had to do to turn her on.

She just nodded, not being able to say anything. She looked at Seth again, her fingers trailing down his muscular chest until she finally reach her destination. She pulled down his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. She could see his bulge through the thin fabric, making her sigh heavily. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

Suddenly Roman turned her around so that she was facing him.

"What about me? I want my share of pleasure." He smirked at her, taking her hand to lead it to his crotch so that she could feel how hard he was.

She kissed her boyfriend passionately while taking Seth's hand and resting them on her breasts. She couldn't describe how amazing this felt. She never wanted this to end ever.

"Take your jeans and boxers off", she whispered against Roman's lips. "I want to taste you."

He did as he was told, quickly removing all of his clothes so that he was completely naked.

"Lay down on the bed", she commanded. As much as she was enjoying making out with them, she wanted more. When Roman made his way to the bed, she looked at Seth again and said: "Both of you…and take off your boxers."

Alissa was surprised by her dominance as this was actually Roman's part.

When both of them were on the bed, she seductively removed her clothes, not breaking eye contact with her boys. The desire in their eyes was encouraging her even more. She wanted them. Both of them. And they wanted her.

She crawled onto the bed, placing herself between Seth and Roman. She immediately felt Roman's lips on hers, his right hand slowly making his way down to the most intimate part of her body. He was teasing her by caressing her inner thighs, knowing how bad she wanted him to find his way in between her legs.

Seth just watched them for a few minutes, getting more and more aroused by what he was seeing. He was unsure as what to do but decided to just get involved somehow. And he was sure Alissa didn't mind to be pleasured by both of them at the same time.

He circled her left nipple with his tongue, feeling it getting even harder than before. He cupped her right boob with his hand, kneading it softly. He would never have dreamed of being so close to her. She was beautiful. He loved her body.

Suddenly she moaned out loud, breaking the kiss with Roman.

"Oh baby, you're so wet." Roman whispered into her ear while slowly pushing his finger into of her. "You enjoy that, don't you?"

Roman loved doing this dirty talk thing. And he knew that Alissa loved it. He more than once sent her over the edge just by encouraging her with his words.

Seth became even harder by hearing Alissa moan. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. He was about to explode.

He glanced at Roman's finger slipping in and out of Alissa's pussy. He wanted to make her moan as well. He wanted to be a part of this.

He quickly pushed his hand in between her legs, careful not to interfere Roman in his movements, but rubbing her clitoris with his fingers. Alissa let out a small scream. A scream of pleasure.

She closed her eyes and pushed her head back onto the pillow. These feelings were sensational. She was in heaven.

She enjoyed feeling their lips and hands all over her for a few minutes, but was determined not only to take but also to give.

"It's your turn, boys", she said, propping herself up a little. "Get behind me, Seth."

Roman and Seth had no idea what she had in mind but they simple followed her orders.

Alissa was now kneeling in front of Seth, facing Roman. She looked at her boyfriend intently, slowing lowering her head until she licked the top of his shaft, making him tremble. She didn't stop looking into his eyes while she started sucking his dick. His dick was huge, it was impossible for her to take him fully into her mouth. But Roman loved how she used her tongue piercing to make him want to come into her mouth. But he wouldn't today. He wanted to save this for later.

Meanwhile, Seth parted her legs a little, laying down on his back and moving his head between her legs. He didn't know if that was her plan, but he actually didn't care.

The tip of his tongue slightly touched her clit, making Alissa shiver. He loved teasing her like this. It felt good to know how much a woman wants you to pleasure her.

While Alissa increased her pace at sucking on Roman's dick, Seth finally started licking her full force. He moved his tongue from her clit down to her opening. He had never been with a woman who was as wet as Alissa was. And this felt amazing.

"You can't imagine how good you taste", Seth said, only to suck on her clit directly afterwards. She was so close…she really was about to come. Seth's tongue was everywhere. He definitely knew how to lick a woman to ecstasy.

"Seth, please stop." She literally pleaded him. She didn't want to come just yet. "I want to feel you inside of me."

With one last lick, he moved so that he was on his knees again. He placed himself behind her, slowly entering her pussy. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"God, you feel so good." Seth didn't move for a few seconds, just enjoying the feeling of her vagina around his shaft.

Alissa now used her hand for support while sucking on Roman's dick.

"Go faster, baby", he said, placing his hand on the back of her head and setting the pace by pushing her head up and down with his hand.

Seth was now thrusting into her harder. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed himself deeper inside of her. You could hear his body slamming against hers, making him go even faster.

He was about to climax. He didn't want to though, not yet. He wanted to enjoy this a little longer, but he just couldn't stop.

With one last hard thrust, he came inside of her, screaming out in pleasure. He stood still for a while, waiting until he fully emptied himself in her pussy.

"Now it's my turn." Roman didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to make his girlfriend cum. And he wanted to feel her. He wanted to fuck her senseless.

Alissa climbed on top of Roman, slowly sitting down on his dick, fully taking him into her. They both moaned out loud. They were perfect for each other. As much as Seth was satisfying her, there is nothing compared to being with Roman.

She rode him like there was no tomorrow. She looked at him, kneading her own breasts which made him lick his lips.

"Fuck me, baby. Give it to me." She was about to lose her mind. He always kept doing this. He loved watching her ride him. There was that look in her eyes when she was doing it.

He started rubbing her clit while at the same time Seth came back into the picture, nibbling her neck and placing his hands over hers, helping her to knead her breasts.

That was all she needed. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She increased her pace once again, rocking her hips against Roman's dick.

She cried out loud, having the most intense orgasm ever. And it was even more intense because Roman had his own orgasm at the same time. What an ecstatic feeling. What an amazing night.

Seth moved so that they could both lie down on the bed beside Roman. They were all trying to catch their breaths; their bodies still trembling.

Alissa placed her head on Roman's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She loved that man. She loved him with all she had. But this night wasn't just about Roman and herself. It was also about Seth.

"Come here", she said directed at Seth, still facing him with her back. She tried to pull him closer with her free hand as she didn't want him to feel left outside alone.

When she felt his chest against her back, she sighed happily. No words were spoken. They just enjoyed being in each other's arms. They could think about the consequences tomorrow.

"Good night, boys." And with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly afterwards.


End file.
